fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy Turner/Info
Timmy Turner.png PineAppleScent1.png|Timmy in Pineapple Scented, a Fairly OddStarfish episode|link=Pineapple Scented TimmyPatty.png|Timmy as a patty, accidentally mutated by Patrick, who turned dumb when Plankton dumbified him. But Timmy seemed to like it. ForceFieldEnemy.png|Timmy as Doctor Who OddCard1.png|An OddCard of Timmy|link=OddCards Swingin Genie Title Card.jpg|link=A Girl and Her Genie Timmy and Tootie.JPG Timmy and Jorgen.JPG Timmypng.png 990ldks.png 0001family.png 0111family.png|Timmy and his godparents 00000Timmeh.png Kj6uztu.JPG|Timmy and his baby parents. 15411_Timmy_Turner.gif|Clip Art of Timmy Timmy_tootie_as_mario_peach_by_nintendomaximus-d4e98de.jpg|Timmy and Tootie trick-or-treating dressed as Mario and Princess Peach timmy_the_groom___version_2_by_nintendomaximus-d4gw9b7.jpg|Timmy the Groom Grown_up_timmy_and_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d5q33vy.jpg|Timmy as an adult with his wife Tootie Turnerfamily.jpg|Timmy and his Parents timmy_and_tootie_go_dancing_by_nintendomaximus-d27shig.jpg|Timmy and Tootie go Dancing Timmy_the_Groom_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy the Groom Old Version timmy_and_tootie_at_the_beach_again_by_nintendomaximus-d5bxptr.jpg|Timmy and Tootie at the Beach timmy_giving_tootie_a_flower_by_nintendomaximus-d2zxkpo.jpg|Timmy giving Tootie a Flower the_turners_family_by_cookie_lovey-d3eismj.jpg|Timmy and his Family Timmy_Truly_Loves_Tootie_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy Truly Loves Tootie Timmy_and_Tootie_Embracing_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie Embracing Timmy_Loves_Tootie__s_Kisses_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy Loves Tootie's Kisses timmy_kissing_tootie_again_by_nintendomaximus-d3lc69z.jpg|Timmy kissing Tootie again Timmy___n_Tootie_on_the_Beach_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie on the Beach Old Version timmy_turner_says___i_do___by_nintendomaximus-d3ke1m7.jpg|Timmy Turner says "I Do" Timmy_and_Tootie_as_Adults_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie as Adults fop_couples_watch_the_sunset_by_nintendomaximus-d4b4gdo.jpg|Timmy and Tootie Watch the Sunset Timmy_Tootie_Stamp_by_nintendomaximus.gif|Timmy and Tootie Stamp sir_timmy___n_princess_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d31rlsb.jpg|Sir Timmy and Princess Tootie fop_couples_kissing_in_silhouette_by_nintendomaximus-d4g7lqg - Copy.jpg|Timmy and Tootie kissing in Silhouette Timmy...Of_A_Moron..png|Timmy: The first member of the Love Club Timmy as Face from Nick Jr..png|Timmy as Face from Nick Jr. timmy_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4rcy87.jpg txt__babies_by_cookie_lovey-d3herpf.jpg 10_jump_wishes_by_cookie_lovey-d5c059e.jpg a_dream_for_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d3iyjpq.jpg bat_get_bad_by_cookie_lovey-d3hrc6f.jpg baby_timmy_and_tootie_by_jose_ramiro-d31uu4w.jpg fop__dress_up_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4cijmn.jpg timmy__s_new_family_by_cookie_lovey-d37hz73.jpg Timmy_Dorado____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_Ariel_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg feel_the_wind_of_freedom____by_cookie_lovey-d4zhawo.jpg kangaroo_family_by_cookie_lovey-d48f8gf.jpg dog_parents_and_dog_children_by_cookie_lovey-d3idth5.jpg timmy_with_the_babies____by_cookie_lovey-d4637s3.jpg timmy__s_room_by_cookie_lovey-d3fblkf.jpg txt__dogs_by_cookie_lovey-d3e3jzf.jpg timmy_and_carly_by_cookie_lovey-d31el7l.jpg timmy_and_tiana__by_cookie_lovey-d37pin1.jpg timmy_eats_da_rules___by_cookie_lovey-d55np5q.jpg thieviusracoonus_by_cookie_lovey-d63mfzj.jpg timmy_in_internet_by_cookie_lovey-d5vajke.jpg timmy__s_baby_brother_by_cookie_lovey-d48p4tr.jpg timmy_and_celestia_by_cookie_lovey-d4rlcmt.jpg timmy_fairywinkle_by_cookie_lovey-d37uhmp.jpg timmy_crying_by_cookie_lovey-d4fubmu.jpg Pyjamas_Bunnies____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_Nick_on_Skies_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg timmy_and_fairy_ladies_by_cookie_lovey-d3fsqbj.jpg timmy_and_samantha_by_cookie_lovey-d53yi0e.jpg timmy___tootie__s_romantic_date_by_nintendomaximus-d40kd6w.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_moonlit_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d56qrd9.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_picnic_by_nintendomaximus-d3fdivg.jpg super_timmy_bros__by_cookie_lovey-d6470jh.jpg Snow_White_and_Timmy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg txt__fairies____by_cookie_lovey-d42fz83.jpg txt__teenagers_by_cookie_lovey-d4yixus.jpg TIMMY_TURNER.png stupidity_with_the_tongue____by_cookie_lovey-d4jzil8.jpg imaginary_broken_heart____by_cookie_lovey-d48pcuk.jpg Timmy Turner.png you__re_in_trouble__young_man__by_cookie_lovey-d4si5z5.jpg fop__mermaid_by_cookie_lovey-d3catcr.jpg into_babies_again____by_cookie_lovey-d5o7272.jpg icky_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d4bzycj.jpg fop__timmy_turner_by_cookie_lovey-d31i5lm.jpg timmy_singing_to_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d38zi60.jpg prince_charming_by_cookie_lovey-d31fszy.jpg timmy___n_tootie__s_big_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d2x4bs6.jpg timmy___n_tootie_share_a_sundae_by_nintendomaximus-d440ds4.jpg He_Has_Become_Timmy_Kirby_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy_x_Trixie_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie__s_Happiness_by_nintendomaximus.jpg timmy_and_tootie_under_the_mistletoe_by_nintendomaximus-d4k0yzd.jpg timmy___n_tootie_embrace_again_by_nintendomaximus-d3e2wa2.jpg fop__episode_10_by_cookie_lovey-d3ekitu.jpg we__re_a_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4i67pk.jpg timmy___n_tootie__s_formal_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d39k4xm.jpg Timmy___Tootie__s_Wedding_Vows_by_nintendomaximus.jpg tumblr_m8ba1mDy2a1rnqf30o1_1280.png Timmy___Tootie__s_Wedding_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy, Chester and AJ.png More_Tim_Toot_Wedding_Passion_by_nintendomaximus.jpg t_t__awkward_spaghetti_by_asalover-d6ligh4.jpg fop__beach_bummed_by_cookie_lovey-d53tspo.jpg fop__cave_couples_by_cookie_lovey-d3elts9.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie_Like_to_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg fop__full_80__s_by_cookie_lovey-d37se4p.jpg Timmy_Tootie_Wedding_Passion_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy__s_Nightmare_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_his_Godparents_as_Goldfish.png Timmy_and_Tootie_Colored_by_nintendomaximus.jpg dog_food_by_cookie_lovey-d3f0en2.jpg timmy__cosmo__wanda__poof__and_sparky_by_asalover-d5jxr2y.png happy_birthday__timmy____by_cookie_lovey-d30c6yc.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie_About_to_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg txt__kangaroos_by_cookie_lovey-d3ehsj6.jpg Animestyle_Timmy___n_C_W_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Adult_Timmy_Tootie__s_Wedding_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy fairy.jpg pirate_and_mermaid_by_cookie_lovey-d3cg3b9.jpg meeting_new_fairies__rq__by_chellie093-d5dj2my.jpg Timmy_and_Friends_by_justchrishere.jpg timmy_finds_tootie_gorgeous_2_0_by_nintendomaximus-d3h7mj3.jpg timmy_turner_wallpaper_2-other.jpg Young Timmy and Vicky.png happy_holliday_2010_by_cookie_lovey-d35k3ak.jpg please__don__t_sing_it____by_cookie_lovey-d4k5r96.jpg pregnancy_are_not_funny____by_cookie_lovey-d4d4w5c.jpg fire_made_ouch____by_cookie_lovey-d3f3ly9.jpg FOP__Mad____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Jimmy and Timmy.png fairly_odd_dogs_by_cookie_lovey-d3e6964.jpg Cleft___n_CrushClaw_in_Action_by_nintendomaximus.jpg family_bath_by_cookie_lovey-d4bwfid.jpg timmy_turner_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4jq7iz.jpg jorgen_mocking_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d5bojnn.jpg fop__adult_timantha_by_cookie_lovey-d3eorp1.jpg fop__butterfly_net_by_cookie_lovey-d4a7m3f.jpg FOP__Big_Dig____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg teen_timmy_turner_by_cookie_lovey-d6xt592.jpg timmy__the_fairy_god____mother__by_cookie_lovey-d7fknlt.jpg Timmy in Peasant Garb.jpg|Timmy in Mickey's Peasant Outfit TxT___Someday_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg happy_halloween__2012_by_cookie_lovey-d5jogtd.jpg Sea_odd_Parents_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg the_comparative____by_cookie_lovey-d6bt8hb.jpg TxT__Finally_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg timmy_and_friends_playing_the_nintendo_wii_u_by_nintendomaximus-d5lhvgl.jpg the_mistake_by_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d4hqjgj.jpg timmy_and_kimmy_by_cookie_lovey-d7bbc8b.jpg Timothy_Neogene_by_Digi_Dolphin.png the_loving_game_by_cookie_lovey-d71y272.jpg timmy_tootie_on_dance_night_by_nintendomaximus-d3h2r0o.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_wedding_party_by_nintendomaximus-d4btx30.jpg timmy_and_tootie_as_robin_and_starfire_by_nintendomaximus-d5jh62y.jpg this_is_all_poof_s_fault__by_cookie_lovey-d7ftn16.jpg Timmy and Vicky.png timmy_tootie_happy_together_by_nintendomaximus-d3hn1ia.jpg timmy_and_tammy_turner_by_bboyguyver-d4nylvf.jpg Timmy_x_Trixie__s_Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg TxT__Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg sad__but_true__by_cookie_lovey-d4twxtp.jpg brotherly_love_by_cookie_lovey-d53shos.jpg consequences_with_celestia_by_cookie_lovey-d5bqw0a.jpg Timmy x Vicky by Cookie Lovey.jpg dark_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d3ju1ml.jpg Timmy_and_Tootie___Valentine_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg timmyxtootie_by_fairlyoddcosmo-d54bohc.png timmy_turner_and_trixie_tang_by_nam1337-d38bijd.jpg timmyxtrixie__please_come_back_by_asalover-d6jnmxc.jpg fop__girly_wish____by_cookie_lovey-d3b0sgo.jpg The Perfect Couple by veronicafan.png Vicky Hug Timmy by Cookie Lovey.jpg stupid_faces_by_cookie_lovey-d3k13uq.jpg carly_s_family_by_cookie_lovey-d7ec120.jpg fop__matrix_by_cookie_lovey-d5bx84v.jpg Tween_Timmy.png ___chibi_Timmy____by_supertoilet.jpg fairly_odd_timmy_by_commandercharon2-d8970u1.jpg __FOP__TimmyXTootie___by_XxCandyWolfxX.jpg 3_timmys_by_yuiharunashinozaki-d34v3jn.jpg _Peace__Yo__by_White_Wolfen.jpg __What_were_going_to_do____by_YuiHarunaShinozaki.jpg ___request_pic__HS_n_n____by_supertoilet.png Maybe i act like i hate you but i don t by yukari2125-d7ty830.png A_Fairly_Odd_Parents_Request_by_rajee.jpg Timmy, Cosmo, and Pregnant Wanda.PNG|Pregnant Wanda with Timmy and Cosmo Wanda in Labor1.PNG|Wanda in Labor 1 Wanda in Labor2.PNG|Wanda in Labor 2 Fairly Odd Baby Remake.PNG|Poof is finally born! Wanda had him! Timmy Turner Drawing 001.PNG Timmy Turner in Glasses 1.png|Timmy in glasses Fairly Odd Family Six Years Later.PNG|Fairly Odd Family Six Years Later Timmy Turner as a Teenager in Glasses.png|Teen Timmy wearing glasses Timmy Turner as a Black Person.png|What Timmy could look like if he was black. Teen Timmy Drawings March 13 or 14.png|Teenage Timmy in Different Poses Chillin' Timmy.png|Timmy just chillin' out Fairly Odd Parents Characters 03-17-15.png|Timmy, Chester, and AJ All Grown Up along with Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo Poof Imitating Timmy.PNG|Poof almost imitating Timmy! Timmy Turner Drawing Collection 1.png|Drawings of Timmy Timmy Turner as a Rabbit (Brown Rabbit).PNG|Timmy as a brown rabbit. Timmy Turner as a Rabbit (White Rabbit).PNG|Timmy as a white rabbit Timmy, Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo as Rabbits.PNG|Timmy, Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda all as rabbits. Timmy Turner in Blue.PNG|Timmy wearing blue in lieu of his usual pink Timmy and Poof both as Teenagers.PNG|Timmy and Poof both as teenagers Timmy and Poof both as Teenagers2.PNG|Another picture of Timmy and Poof both as teenagers Timmy in White (modified image) Larger.png|Timmy wearing a white T-shirt Timmy Turner wearing White.png|WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050's drawing of Timmy in a white shirt Timmy Turner on His Knees.png|Timmy kneeling with his arms out Scary Timmy Turner DrawingA.png|Scary Timmy Scary Timmy Turner DrawingB.png|Scary Timmy. What's he up to? Scary Timmy Turner DrawingC.png|Another Scary Timmy Drawing Scary Timmy Turner DrawingD.png|Scary Timmy with his finger pointing at us! Scary Timmy Turner DrawingE.png|Scary Timmy pouncing. Watch out! Scary Timmy Turner DrawingG.png|At the feet of Scary Timmy towering over us! Uh ohhh! Scary Timmy Turner DrawingH.png|Scary Timmy with very creepy smile. I'd really watch out if I were you! Who know's what's on his mind! Scary Timmy with Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda.png Timmy, Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo with Scary Faces.png|Scarely Odd Family Scary Timmy Turner Drawings.png|Drawings of Scary Timmy. Also included are Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo Teenage Timmy with Scary Face01.png|Scary Teen Timmy Teenage Timmy with Scary Face02.png|Scary Teen Timmy with his mouth open but teeth closed Teenage Timmy with Scary Face03.png|Scary teen Timmy with a full mustache. Very scary, at least to the artist. Teenage Timmy with Scary Face04.png|Scary Teen Timmy in a white shirt. Timmy Turner Red Outline2 (Cleaner).jpg|Timmy Turner in Red Outline (inspired by another artist's drawing of Timmy in Blue outline) Baby_2.jpg Baby_Timmy_by_Andrysb.jpg BLOAToons___Timmy_Turner_by_MikeMedia.jpg Blue_Hat_Timmy_by_BlueHatTimmy.jpg I_Didn__t_Do_it_by_Andrysb.jpg I_LOVE_TIMMY_by_supertoilet.jpg it_s_not_easy_being_an_ogre__by_cookie_lovey-d8c62rl.jpg it_s_halloween__mr__crocker__by_cookie_lovey-d8478k5.jpg It__s_the_SPARK_by_yourfault34562.png Macho mushi timmy by allycat2121-d6pbovg.jpg T2-140704.jpg Timmy Turner in Blue002.png|More Timmy in blue. Some Inspiration: PrincessAshley (thanks!) Timmy Turner in Blue003.png|Recolored image of Timmy, pink replaced with blue. timmy_with_a_insane_unknown_pony_by_cookie_lovey-d9195wd.jpg FOP Lions by Cookie Lovey.jpg the_naked_mole_twerp_by_neoslashott.jpg|Timmy as a mole canine_tootie_and_timmy_by_jose_ramiro.jpg timmy_turner___ponified_by_taliziminvader-d6htmmz.png for_conlimic000_by_commandercharon2-d6vmicd.jpg hey_guys_i__m_a_fish_by_carro_chan.jpg|Timmy and his fairies as goldfish Timmy the squirrel by ktkomedy2813-d6b9oxx.png|Timmy as a squirrel jardin_magico_by_cosmodcw.jpg furry_godparents_by_jose_ramiro-d3kyma8.jpg dog_timmy_and_tootie___school_by_jose_ramiro-d5ddn82.jpg k_9_timmy_and_tootie___ball_by_jose_ramiro-d348k7a.jpg timmy_and_tootie_transform_by_jose_ramiro.jpg timmy_and_tootie_as_furries_by_jose_ramiro.jpg timmy_cat_and_danny_dog_by_jose_ramiro.jpg timmy_eevee_by_faye_lunacorn.jpg|Timmy as an Eevee Timmy the kitten 3 by krysthekittyfoo-d7jz72x.jpg|Timmy as a cat sketch_guinea_pig_timmy_by_yuiharunashinozaki-d342zmg.jpg|Timmy as an guinea pig Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy with a beard and dressed in blue 9EB0DFF1-1F46-4F2E-8CCC-176C6B5AFC14.png|Timmy as Gah Timmy and Veronica.png|Timmy getting kissed by Veronica in the sunset. Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (20 Years Later).png Super Hero Kids.png Timmy hugs.png|Timmy gets all the hugs. Leni's goodbye kiss.png|Leni kisses Timmy goodbye. Timmy's in Love.png Something scary here.png|"It's quiet. Too quiet." Don't take Lori's phone.png|"She'll never know." The Fairly Odd Loud House.png Timmy Phantom.png|Wallpaper for Chloe's Un-Hartman-ized Playhouse TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen108.jpg|Timantha Veronica's love to Timmy HD.png|HD, SD comparison Character Episode pose comparison.png|Character pose by episode Love From Other Worlds.png|Timmy and Todd in love trouble timmy_turner_age_25_by_rikythelion-dbmrurz.jpg Timmy Turner Ten Years Later image.png|Timmy Turner Ten Years Later Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Ten Years Later).png|Cleft the Boy Chin Winder Ten Years Later Timmy Turner Urinating in Restroom.png|Timmy using a urinal. Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder stock image.png Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.png FOP OYC views.jpg Timmy Turner 20 years later.jpg|Timmy Turner Twenty Years Later Timmy Turner (Grown Up, an Adult) Peeing at a Urinal.png|Timmy Turner, now an adult/grown up using a urinal Timmy Turner Grown Up, Introducing Me (Resized).png|Adult Timmy Turner introducing WillM3LuvTrains Timmy Turner Grown Up, Wearing Original Colors (White Shirt).png|Timmy Turner Grown Up, Wearing Clothes Based on His Original Appearance (with white shirt) Timmy Turner Grown Up, Wearing Original Colors2 Resized.png|Timmy Turner Grown Up, wearing clothes based on his original design 33A326FA-75F2-47A5-AC56-5737AE34EFE3.png EDA3FD5B-3C80-450A-BB86-5C7DA785FC3E.png 4C0DE27B-CF1C-4467-9EF7-D57A058DDFB3.gif Timmy the Barbarian.png|Timmy the Barbarian Category:Images galleries Category:Gallerys Category:Character Info Pages Category:Info pages Category:More Info Pages Category:Characters